Secrets?
by Theanythingirls
Summary: Will Kim be able to pull off a big secret while having to tutor the most obnoxious boy ever? What if, on one of her missions, he catches her in action? What'll happen? Read to find out...
1. Chapter 1: Missions

_Kim's POV_

_Here we go again" _I walk into Seaford High, my new school where I'm supposed to pass off as a student who supposed to act like an outcast. How lame! What do you expect from spy's anyway? Well, they do know a little about being normal. You, see I'm a super secret agent and I'm the best they, since I'm skinny, it makes me more agile, oh and I'm trained in the most elite forces. My parents died when I was 4 years old because of their mission, they were just like me, the best this agency's got. Anyways, I go into the office for my schedule, and already, there were about 8 dog whistles from perverts. My first class, is math. Room 302, when I got there, I take a random seat in the back with my special pen, the reason it's so special, is because, when there's an important mission, it'll vibrate 4 times. When there's trouble, meaning an international drug thief or something, it'll vibrate once so it doesn't waste my time to catch him. Anyways, I look at the board and write down the homework and the 3 problems I'm supposed to solve. Suddenly a guy comes to my desk and slams it. "What the hell!" I scream at him. He looks at me with a smirk and just says, "That's my seat." I huff and just reply with a monotone voice, "Well, tough luck, _buddy._" I roll out the word buddy and he looks at me with an aggravated face. "Listen hear newbie, this is _my_ school and you're in _my _chair, so get out!" I roll my eyes and continue working on my problems. I feel my senses tense and quickly grab a hand that was balled in a fist. Being a spy _definitely _has its perks. He had a very surprised look, and just said, "Who are you?" I smirked and said, "Not someone you want to mess with."

**_A few weeks later_**

Things are great! I'm keeping my social status up, along with my perfect grades. I've met another outcast, Milton Krupnick. Somehow, Milton got the principal to get me to tutor Jack Brewer. How in the world are they friends! Anyways, he said I start next Monday, which is today, I didn't feel like tutoring today, I mean it's Monday, so I'll deal with him tomorrow. Right now I'm on a mission. Currently, there is a cargo plane with all sorts of drugs and over 150 hostages/passengers. They chose me because I have perfect precision on shooting, driving anything, from planes to jets to cars, etc. Another thing I forgot to mention, I'm your dream team in one with missions and stuff, that includes, shooting, agility, braveness, fighting, persuasion also comes in handy, and my bureau always says I think ahead and always have the upper-hand. Anyways, I'm about to finish this mission when suddenly the thief jumps and parachutes down, I knew that was going to happen so I already had the gun pointed to the door. As soon as our thief jumped, I shot and I realized the plane was left unattended. I had some type of prototype jet-pack and I took a risk, I turned it on and flew to the plane, the door was open so I held onto it. Just as I was putting my foot in the plane, the jet-pack broke, leaving me to rely on upper body strength, which wasn't hard, but the pressure made it almost impossibly hard to get in. After a long battle with gravity and the air pressure, I was in the plane. I rushed to the pilot section, and just as it was tipping down, I started the controls again. I had the controls and we were maybe 100 yards from hitting the floor, as we were about to hit I pulled it up and saw a small body of water and mud. I signaled my bosses my location and went slowly to the mud, which was hard, since the gravity was pulling me down. We somehow landed safely in the mud, just as the jets were here. I went in back and saw all the hostages, I thought to myself, _Safe" _I felt so happy, knowing that I just saved over 200 people. 200 people could go back home. 200 people could come back to their families. 200 people with people who care about them. I went home and swallowed my pride and felt a sadness that hasn't happened, since, since, _my mom and dad"_ I really missed them, I shook it off and went to bed  
**Hey! Tell me what you think, this is obviously going to have chapters, but the more you review, the it motivates me! I do look at them through my email, so, yeah, I thought that if I showed you her missions, it might add more suspense and all. So tell me what you thought, so bye!**

**-M.M.B.**


	2. Chapter 2: Tutoring

**Hey! So quick recap, it's Tuesday and on Monday, Kim went on her mission instead of tutoring, so I'm planning on just focusing on the tutoring for this week, so tell me what you, until next time, bye! Also, it will only be in Kim's POV, since she is more dominant and I want to follow in on her missions, tell me if you want it in Jack's POV or something, otherwise I'll just keep it in Kim's POV, so enjoy!**

_Jack's POV_

God, she's hot. I think she is pretending to be dorky and all, because she has nice curves, radiant skin, and during math, she secretly takes off her glasses to read the problems, now, I only go to math because of her. Kim. Beautiful, natural to. I couldn't wait until Monday for tutoring. I was so excited, but dare I show it, I would plummet from jock to her social status. right now though, I wish there no more statuses. "Jack Brewer, please come down to the office." What does he want now? I go down there fast, because I want to be with Kim. I'll admit it, I'm head-over-heels for her. She isn't fake, at all. Whatever, what does he want? "What do you want dude?" I kick up my feet on his desk, and he shakes his head and pushes them down. Oh come on! "Today, Kim will not be tutoring you, expect her to be here tomorrow though, in the meantime, I want you staying in here to serve all your detentions.

**Tuesday**

_Kim's POV_

Tuesday, I hate Tuesdays, but now, I don't get to go to school, I am excused from all my classes to tutor Jack, so he's also excused, not like he ever went to his classes anyway! Thanks to Milton, I'm stuck being that delinquents teacher for every 2 weeks, meaning I'll tutor him all of this week, stay in school the next, and again. I would kill to be back in school, literally. "Hey princess, when are we starting?" That jackass for calling me princess. "Don't call me princess." I stated this in a harsh, stern tone, so he would get the memo and back-off, instead, it just encouraged him, "Aww, is wittle kwimmy mad at me?" That does it! I had him on the floor in 2 seconds flat. I walked to the library where I'm supposed to tutor him. I sat down there and texted Milton, mostly to ask him how to deal with him, being the smart-ass Milton is, he figured out everything since the wrist accident on Day 1 of my ultimate mission. In case I forgot to explain, there is a teacher, unknown for now, that was helping the thief with the cargo on that plane. He/She also didn't have to be a teacher, it could be anyone, I'm supposed to scope out the place without drawing attention to myself, which is why the pen and my role of being an outcast comes in handy, people already think I'm weird, so why not extend it to that? I've grown to love my role as an outcast though. I'm getting more privacy, so that leads to more up-dates to my boss, and I can scope out more easily. Go around town, "working on my homework". "Come on, we don't got all day." The jackass interrupted my thinking. "Fine, what do you want to start with?" He smirked and said, "First of all, how did you flip me? Second, on the first day of school, how did you twist my wrist? Lastly, admit that you're attracted to me." I just smirked back and replied cooly, "First and second, I have my secrets, and to answer your third question, I can't reply to that with a false answer." He sat there with an open mouth, then closed it and quietly replied, "Math." I smiled and wrote down 15 problems and gave it to him, "Solve them correctly, and I'll do whatever you want, but only one thing." He quickly nodded and got to work. Might I just say, he really wanted that "one thing"! "Done." I graded them, and they were correct. I was astonished, who knew that jackass had a brain? I sure as hell didn't! "Are they correct?" He asked so hungrily, all I could do was nod. In a second, he caught me by surprise, first time ever, well I was astonished by him smartness. "Kiss me." He simply stated. "What?" Didn't he have a girlfriend? "Aren't you dating, what's-her-face?" "Donna? She doesn't have to know." Okay, well I stay true to my word, no matter how revolting. I gave him a quick peck, but he obviously wanted more, soon he was on the wall, "Don't twist my words around, Jack." I spat out his name. "Lesson is over, try again tomorrow, Brewer." He packed up his stuff and left. I did the same.

**Tell me what you think! Bye!**

**-M.M.B.**


	3. Chapter 3: Back to a Home

**Hey guys, this is chapter 3 of You're My everything! quick recap, Jack pinned Kim after answering his math problems correctly. Enjoy! I won't be able to post tomorrow because of school, so I'm posting today again.**

**Wednesday**

_Kim's POV_

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_ Ugh, is that my alarm clock or a new mission? I can never tell. 6:45? Alarm clock. I forgot about my role, so I went to the library with a crop top, denim skinny jeans, hoop earrings, straightened hair, 3 bangle bracelets, and white 2" heels. For make-up, I did smokey eye, a little lip gloss, and blush. I made my way to where I tutor Jack and remembered what I was wearing. _Shit, shit, shit" _I was about to rush home and change when he walked in, so I did the next best thing, I took my stuff and went to the bathroom. Damn it, no back-up clothes, I suck it up and go to the table. I swear, I could see Jack's eyes nearly pop out when he saw me. "Uh, uh, hi K-Kim." He stuttered like crazy. "Hi, what do you want to work on today?" He just replied "I don't know, you choose." I stared at him surprised and said, "We can just talk, I don't want to tutor you, and it seems you just pretend to be dumb." I said it sincerely, I'm guessing he just wanted to make an impression on me, which didn't work, but instead made me think of him as a pig and a jackass. He nodded and said, "We could go to my house? If you want, I don't care. Or yours, yours is good to." Is he being serious or is he joking? He sounded like he was about to cry from rejection. I felt bad, so I said, "We can go to your house." We are NOT going to mine, my house is empty, but it's the HQ for the agency, which means, when I'm 21, it's my business, I'll be _the _boss, first look in, and right away, you know it's an agency and an HQ. Anyways, he nodded and showed me the way to his, "car", now, I'm not one to judge, but honestly I could pick it up with a pinkie and it would fall apart. I quickly suggest, "Why don't we take my motorcycle?" I instantly regret it, because he looked impressed and surprised, "Motorcycle?" I cover my mouth, but he just smirks and says, "Shotgun." I roll my eyes and laugh. We get to my 2011 Aprilla Shiver 750, and he is having trouble taking it in. "Come on, we don't have all day, I toss him a helmet, and get on, he follows and I say, "Hold on." Before I even start, it's like he's holding on, like he'll lose in a second if he lets go. As I get to each road, he says, left, right, keep going, all that. Eventually, we get there. "Here it is." It was a big house, mansion-like if you will. "Want a tour?" I nodded. After a while, I seemed to have lost myself if it weren't for Jack. "God, this is big." He smiled and said, "Yeah, my parents are filthy rich. What about yours?" That just struck me like a dagger. "They're gone to." I forced a smile, and he might have noticed the awkwardness because he just said, "I have a pool out back if you want?" I nodded and headed to the bathroom and changed. don't ask me how I end up with all kinds of clothes. I somehow had a two-piece that criss-crossed on the back connecting it. I went out, and there was a hot-tub and a regular pool, I swear, it's like he owned an ocean! He had diving boards lined up all the way to the end. I went on a 9 foot tall one and did a perfect dive, FBI has come in handy a lot! "Hey, Kim, can I show you my bedroom?" He had a playful glint in his eyes and was smirking, so much for kind and sweet.


	4. Chapter 4: Author's note

**Hey! Sorry for not uploading! I've had writer's block, then when i think of something, i forget, the n i have mt soccer games at rockford which is an hour away! So I'm seriously sorry, for future reference, It'll be hard to upload, since I'm in 7th grade, and I have high 2honours french and my teacher loves assigning homework. So if you want to follow me on instagram, it's margotbrunet4314, and the profile picture is a girl sitting on a ledge type of thing and it's distant. Also i'm wearing blue? Anyways, realllllllyyyyy sorry! Hope you can understand! It's 10:00 pm, on monday right now, so I have to go! Thanks for understanding! I'll post majority on week-ends and maybe columbus day, Idk cause im hanging out with my friends. Thanks so much!**


	5. Chapter 5: The Bedroom and New Mission

**Hey! I had more time on my hands, but it's going to be a little short, but better than nothing, right? Anyways, here we go bitchachos!**

_**Kim's Pov**_

As he led me to his bedroom, he started saying something, I don't know, maybe something like he was going to be so good? Oh well, he has no idea who he's messing with. I mean, come on! I'm better than him at fighting and stronger, this is why I have to pretend... Wait! My speed! I can leave! "Hey Jack?" Yeah?" "I need to go back and get something, I'll be right back." To make it believable, I seductively whispered it in his ear. He nodded and said, "I'll be waiting." He had this weird effect on me... Oh well! I went back to the pool and found a small back door. I opened it up, and located my locations with my Iphone. I found my way out, and off I was!

**Thursday**

Okay, so I called in sick for the rest of the week, so I'm free for missions, and so I don't have to put up with Jack. He's obnoxious, rude, and he is such a perv! Sure he has looks and all, but other than that, nothing! I can't believe he's doing better in class because of me! I didn't do anything! So now, as requested by the principal, I'm stuck with him until all his grades, attitude, and comments stop in school. Ugh! Right now I was assigned a mission, to capture a drug dealer. Alright, so boss said that I have to be careful, because he stays in this area, which is where all the students from Seaford High are. Which means they might catch me and our secret will be ruined, and we'll have to relocate. Well, Arnold Seangler. No doubt did he change his name, yup I was right, changed it at 7 times from what we know. Well Arnold, won't be long until you're behind bars.

**Hey! Sorry it was short but I hope you don't mind, I'll update as much as I can! So next, like I mentioned before, my instagram is margotbrunet4314. Thanks for the review, luv ya! I'm still deciding if jack and kim are going to end up together! Tell me what y'alls think! Byeeee**


	6. Chapter 6: Followers

**Hey! We are back with chapter 5! Next week, I won't be posting because I'm in Rockford! The entire week-end for all my tournaments! Anyways, here is chapter 5!**

**Previously:**

** Arnold Seangler. No doubt did he change his name, yup I was right, changed it at 7 times from what we know. Well Arnold, won't be long until you're behind bars.**

**Friday**

Okay, subject located, Arnold Seangler, if I didn't already know what he looked like, I would label him as a bystander. Maybe about in his forties, short, could be a grandfather, if he wasn't a drug dealer. He had some type of cart, and me being very observant, this wasn't a regular cart, it was shiny, had possibly a device from where he keeps rubbing his thumb in the same position. All around creepy if you noticed these imperfections. But, he did look really old, so I'll give him creds to fitting in partially. He looked around "discreetly" and I followed him down an ally. I knew it! Inside his "groceries", were the drugs. He made a phone call and hung. He loaded his gun, and surprised me by saying, "Come out little blondie, I know you're here and you want to stop me, but that ain't gonna happen princess... Oh why, oh why did I leave my gun at home? I have extras but if he knew I was here, he will be prepared. Damnit!


	7. Chapter 7: Major news! Read!

**Hey! Sorry for not uploading! I've had writer's block, then when i think of something, i forget, the n i have mt soccer games at rockford which is an hour away! So I'm seriously sorry, for future reference, It'll be hard to upload, since I'm in 7th grade, and I have high 2honours french and my teacher loves assigning homework. So if you want to follow me on instagram, it's margotbrunet4314, and the profile picture is a girl sitting on a ledge type of thing and it's distant. Also i'm wearing blue? Anyways, realllllllyyyyy sorry! Hope you can understand! It's 10:00 pm, on monday right now, so I have to go! Thanks for understanding! I'll post majority on week-ends and maybe columbus day, Idk cause im hanging out with my friends. Thanks so much!**


End file.
